principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Kuze
Lin Kuze is the third and final general in Kikin's army, he is also Venter's lab assistant. After Kikin and Venter are killed during the war against the Shinigami he becomes Ragna's right hand man and gathered troops for his new army. Appearance Kuze has orange hair, and wears a white high school uniform. His face looks like Ichigo Kurosaki's in human form. Personality He has a laid back personality, Lin likes to show off his abilities to his subordinates to inspire them to become stronger. Kuze is also a womanizer as he often tries to talk with Luna while seeing other women. When he is serious he is a deadly fighter, in which even Argus is even scared of. He also carries out cruel experiments to further his goal of learning more about hollows and shinigami. Lin Kuze has become more manipulative and more sadistic with the input of the Hollow DNA. History He meets Luna 200 years before the current story arc, he also was a general in Seifuku's army but left because Luna was no longer around. 100 years later Kuze would help in the effort of turning Kido corps members and onmitsukido members into Vizards while they were sent in Hueco Mundo. He would then watch as a fight breaks out between the Vizards and the shinigami assigned to investigate their disappearance. Lin Kuze would then battle Kito Kurama and was easily defeated. Kito traps Kuze in a kido barrier and Kuze revealed that he killed Gohan Shinimori's daughter and helped in the development of the shinigami virus. Before Kito has a chance to kill him he is interrupted by another Vizard which allow Kuze to escape. Lin would then wonder if Kito was one of the shinigami of legend since his power completely outclassed his own. Kuze would fight against Kikin and lose as he heard that Luna joined his ranks. He would then also join Kikin as he wants to be apart of a powerful team and hope to get stronger. Plot Central 46 Arc He is first seen when Luna Casa asks her to tell the generals what the upcoming plans for invading Soul Society will be. Lin is happy to see Luna and even touches her in a perverted manner which she beats him up for. He escorts Hinata Tsuri to their base and restricts Venter from harming her along with Argus. Lin then decides to leave along with Argus to pick up some chicks, as he noted that Hinata was very beautiful for a shinigami. Kuze is later seen helping Argus train Kikin's army. Four Horsemen Arc Lin later has a talk with Venter and he helps him gather hollow DNA so that they can replicate their abilities for future use. He soon seen guarding Ragna's new body, when he feels Luna's reitsu disappear, he leaves and destroys the Onmitsukido forces that was in the area as retribution for her death. He then notices Ragna's return and changes into his true form so he could speak with Ragna. Aftermath Arc Ragna orders him to go to Hueco Mundo to have the hollows eliminate the soul reapers that are in Hueco Mundo, he also tells him to have them meet a seifuku's palace once they have been taken care of. He is seen gathering the generals that remained of the four horsemen, to bring them into Ragna's fold. He is later seen talking with Yakuza to get him to work with the Order, he also attacks Lance for not being able to eliminate Kurama while he was unconscious. Lin then goes to Ragna to proceed with the next phase of the plan. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Resurecion: His armor covers his entire body, has claws for feet, and hands. Kuze also grows a tail. Resurecion Ability: He has the ability to manipulate wind. He has the ability to instantly create tornados, he has shown that he can redirect attacks using his wind techniques. Kuze also has impressive speed that surpasses an arrancar's sonido when using his wind ability. Relationships Kikin : Has battled him and holds him in high regard he even loses his laziness when he is around to prove his worth. Luna Casa : Has liked her since he became an arrancar, he eventually wants to show off his love for her when he defeats opponents in battle. Trent Argus : Likes hanging out with him as he often beats up several hollows at once for being annoying. He also hangs out with him because they both look for female arrancars to date. Venter : He works well with Venter and is just as good as researcher as Venter is as well despite being lazy. Kuze admired Venter since he had a goal while he didn't have anything to achieve besides trying to date Luna.